


Souls bound by love

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When Harry discovers that he's pregnant, how will he and his lover proceed and deal with this next step of their lives, as well as the reactions of their peers and family.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Damn it! Dammit, dammit, dammit!” Harry groaned as he finished emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

He was currently in the prefect’s bathroom, as Ron had given him the password as soon as he got the ginger got his badge. It was only the second month of school, and for those in Harry’s year it was their last year at Hogwarts. Having beaten Voldemort the past summer, Harry had been looking forward to a normal school year, or as normal as things could be for “the Boy Who Lived.” That did not seem to be happening though, and Harry was worried, because this was the fifth day in a row that he had been sick. He had always had a strong stomach, but now just the fumes from the Great Hall sent him sprinting to the loo. 

He shakily stood up and cleaned himself up before heading to Transfiguration. As he walked into the classroom, Hermione and Ron gave him questioning looks as they had been with him when he basically ran away from them at lunch.

“Not feeling well.” Harry said quickly.

“Are you alright?” Ron asked, eyebrows knit together.

“You should head to the Hospital Wing, Harry.” Hermione stated, her voice holding an authoritative tone as usual.

“I don’t know, I really don’t want to go to the Hospital Wing if I can avoid it-” Harry started, trailing off.

“You’re just scared of Madame Pomfrey, mate.” Ron chortled.

“You would be too if she hunted you down and dragged you back to the wing by your ear.” Harry shot back, scowling as his friends laughed.

“Harry, really, you should go there. Better be safe than sorry.” Hermione rationalized.

“You better go mate.” Ron agreed, shrugging helplessly, worried that Hermione would whack him if he didn’t support her.

“Fine, guess I’ll see you two later.” Harry sighed defeatedly. 

He left and headed for the Hospital Wing. He walked through the doors when all of a sudden he felt dizzy. Trying to sit down, he fell as the room got fuzzy, and the last thing he saw was Madame Pomfrey rushing over to him before the room went black.

00000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up he found himself in a familiar white bed. He looked around and groaned as he remembered what had happened. As he started to get up Madame Pomfrey came over and stopped him.

“Not so fast, Mr. Potter. Are you aware of what condition you are in?” She scolded him.

“Condition? I just came down here because I haven’t been feeling well. Then I got dizzy and passed out.” Harry recounted.

“What were your symptoms, might I ask.” Poppy said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I’ve been throwing up a lot, and having dizzy spells, as you just saw.” Harry answered, looking questioningly at the mediwitch.

“Yes indeed. Well while you were unconscious I did a full scan and found the cause of your ailments,” she paused, “ congratulations Mr. Potter. You’re pregnant.”

“What?! Men can’t get pregnant, so what kind of joke are you trying to pull?” Harry demanded, his mind stuttering over what he had just heard.

“You are partially correct, muggle men cannot get pregnant, however you are not a muggle, and wizards are fully capable of conceiving, when they are powerful enough. And you, Mr. Potter, being more powerful than Dumbledore himself, are definitely powerful enough. If you were having unprotected homosexual intercourse then this is not surprising. I suggest you tell the father as soon as possible.” Madame Pomfrey stated, fixing her gaze on the young man.

The little color left in Harry’s face drained away. “Crap.” He said, before he passed out once more.

000000000000000000000000000

It was safe to say that Harry was terrified. Not only was he pregnant, but no one except his lover and Madame Pomfrey knew he was in fact gay. And now he had to find some way to tell the love of his life that he was knocked up. All sorts of worries were buzzing around in his head.

What if he hated him for it?

What if he told him to abort it?

What if he laughed at him and told everyone how stupid he was for ever believing someone would want a child with a scrawny twig like himself?

Well, if it all came down to now or later, Harry would rather it be now so he could get it out of the way. He was currently standing in the owlery, attaching the letter he wrote to Hedwig’s leg.

“Ok girl, be safe out there.” He said as he let her fly away.

Well now all there was to do was to wait and see if he still had a fiancé in a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner while Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were playing exploding snap in the living room. All of a sudden a familiar snowy white owl soared in through the open window in the kitchen, and then made a beeline for the living room.

“Oi, watch it!” cried Charlie as Hedwig flew over him and stopped in front of Bill. The oldest son unwrapped the letter from her leg and unrolled the scroll, reading what was written.

Dear Bill,

I don’t know how you’ll react to this, but I can only hope for the best. I mean, I didn’t even know this could happen, but apparently it’s very common in the wizarding world. I’m so sorry if you hate this and I’ll understand if our engagement’s off because of it. But I refuse to get rid of it, I love it too much already. I’m pregnant. About two months, according to Pomfrey. She’s the only one who knows. So please, just tell me how you feel and then you can do what you want. I’m so sorry.  
Love,  
H.P.

“Holy Merlin.” Bill breathed out, his eyes wide with shock, and he quickly made to stow away the letter in his pocket. 

Unfortunately George grabbed it from him and darted across the room where he and Fred quickly read it, both stilling as the weight of what they read stunned them. Bill swiftly grabbed the parchment from their grasps, shoving it into his pocket, dashing into the kitchen to use the fireplace.

“I’ll be back later.” He called distractedly before he flooed away. 

“What was that all about?” Molly asked her sons as she poked her head into the living room.

“I have no idea, but the twins do.” Charlie answered her, staring at the twins with a “come on, spill” look on his face.

“I know usually we would tell you, “ started Fred, 

“but it’s not our place to tell you.” George finished.

“Well that was a first.” muttered Charlie disappointedly.

“Trust us, it will come out eventually.” the twins replied together, sharing a look.

“Thank merlin he doesn’t live here anymore.” muttered George.

“Yeah, at least they’ll have somewhere to live when this blows us.” Fred muttered back.

00000000000000000000

Stumbling out at the Hog’s Head, Bill quickly apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, walking up the path and entering through the tall front doors. As he made his way to the Great Hall he wondered whether Harry would be there or not. It was around noon, so he should be in the there eating with everyone else. He looked through the open doors and searched for his green-eyed beauty. He found the familiar messy mop of black hair quickly, and he was sitting next to his youngest brother and their friend Hermione. The bespectacled man was picking at his food halfheartedly, and the sight pulled at the curse breaker’s heart. Bill walked through the doors and over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione noticed him first out of the three, and said something to Ron, who then turned to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Hey Bill. What are you doing here?” he asked his older brother.

Harry, who had previously been in his own world, started as he heard his fiancé’s name. He turned to look at him, fear and hope filling his eyes. 

“I came to talk to Harry. If he’ll let me, that is.” Bill answered, looking imploringly at his smaller lover. 

“Yeah, come on, I know where we can talk in private.” Harry said, getting up from the table and leading Bill away from the curious stares of his friends. Once they reached and entered the Room of Requirement, Bill pulled Harry into a kiss. “So you aren’t mad?” Harry asked nervously.

“No! Of course not! I’m here for you all the way, ok? I'm at just as much fault as you for this, it takes two to tango. And when I asked you to marry me I meant that I wanted you no matter what. I'm in love with you and now our baby. I'm never leaving you, ever. So don't worry, love.” Bill comforted, kissing the brunette’s forehead, his hand resting on Harry's stomach. 

“I love you too!” Harry cried with relief, “Thank you so much. I love this baby, our baby, so much already.” Harry said, burrowing his face deeper into Bull’s shirt, his tears soaking through it. “What do we do now?”

“Well, how do you want to tell people?” Bill asked. 

“I don’t know, but definitely together.”

“Alright, anything you want.” Bill said, resting his chin on Harry's hair and holding him close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bill and Harry were sitting in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Ron and Hermione. They had called them there to explain why Bill was there. As the two entered, Harry quickly squeezed Bill’s hand, dropping it so his friends wouldn't notice. 

“So what’s going on?” Ron asked, looking between the two, jealousy evident in his eyes.   
“Well, we wanted to tell you why I was here. It’s, well, it's because Harry and I have been together for about three years now. We’re getting married over Christmas break.” Bill said , avoiding Ron’s gaze, choosing instead to gaze at his lover and take his hand firmly. 

“What?!” Ron and Hermione shouted together.

“But that doesn't explain why you're here, you've never come before.” Hermione pointed out, looking at the pair accusingly.

“I’m pregnant.” Harry answered quietly. 

Ron spluttered angrily, turning red. “What! He’s my brother Harry! What about Ginny? How can you even be with a guy?” 

“Ron! Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?” Hermione chastised, hitting the ginger upside the head. “It doesn't matter what Harry’s preference is, and even though the age difference is a little much, they obviously love each other if they’ve been together that long. Oh congratulations you two, you must be so happy.” 

Harry sighed in relief. “We are, thank you. Could you try to keep it quiet though, we haven't really told anyone else yet. The only ones are Pomfrey, and Fred and George, since they swiped the letter from Bill, but I don't think they've told anyone yet.” Harry finished, leaning into Bill. 

“Of course we will, don't worry about a thing.” Hermione reassured, giving a pointed glare at Ron. 

“I guess it’s ok, but what about Ginny?” He said reluctantly.

“That was a huge misunderstanding on her part.” Harry said, and Bill chuckled at the memory. 

“See, what happened was Harry was excited because he won the Quidditch match, and he went to give her a hug and she decided to make a move, and started snogging him.” Bill said, breaking into full on laughter. “You should've seen his face when he told me, turned green and everything.” Bill recounted.

“Hey, that had to he the grossest thing I’ve ever done.” Harry protested, punching Bill playfully on the arm. 

“Oh love, I know. It's just funny.” Bill reasoned, kissing Harry on the head. 

“Oh, so then, I guess I'm ok with it, but… how long have you been, you know, seeking for the other team?” Ron asked awkwardly, his ears turning pink. 

“Always. I’ve never actually liked girls. Choice was another miscommunication, and other than her and Ginny I’ve never been with any girl, of you've noticed.” Harry answered. 

“How come you never told us?” Hermione questioned. 

“Because my personal life is non-existent already and I didn't want the next big thing to be “Harry Potter, the-boy-who-came-out.” That's totally what I needed. I had enough to worry about.” Harry sighed. 

“We understand Harry, at least, I do.” Hermione said, elbowing Ron. 

“Hey! I do too. I just needed some clarification, that's all.” Ron said defensively, rubbing his side.

“Thank you both so much, you don't know how much this means to us. And don't worry, we'll tell the family soon enough, we just need to figure out how to tackle this with the least amount of damage.” Bill said, squeezing Harry's hand nervously, as they both knew that a storm was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the weekend rolled around, Harry prepared for what was about to come. bill fame over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You ready?” He asked, causing Harry to sigh.  
“As ready as I can be.”

They had talked to the headmaster about everything and Dumbledore was more than accepting of the situation. He agreed to let Harry go out on that weekend by way of floo, opening the one in his office for their use. 

As the couple arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley jumped Bill, shooting question after question at him. 

“Where were you? You left for three days! I was so worried!” As she stopped to breathe, she noticed that Harry was standing too, slightly behind Bill. “Oh Harry dear, why are you here?” She asked curiously.

“Well, actually, that's what I went off about, where are the others? I'd like them to hear this too.” Bill said. 

“Oh, I'll go fetch them, dear.” Molly said as she bustles out of the kitchen to go get the rest of the family. 

Soon enough, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, and Charlie came down stairs and everyone sat in the living room while Bill and Harry stood before them, trying to contain their nerves. Fred and George gave each other knowing looks, while the others just looked puzzled. Bill took a deep breath and looked over at Harry, who nodded encouragingly at him and took his hand. 

“Well, we came here to tell you something we probably should've said a while ago. We’re getting married. And, Harry’s pregnant.” Bill rushed out, bracing himself for the coming explosion.

“See,” Fred started.

“we told you” George continued. 

“that it wasn't”

“our news”

“to tell.” Fred finished, sharing a smile with his twin. “Congrats guys, you have our support, even if you don't have theirs.”

“Once they can speak that is.” George cut in. 

“You have mine as well.” Charlie stated, as his shock lessened.

Harry and Bill let out the breaths they had been holding, at least it wasn't a total failure yet. Mr. Weasley had slowly turned a shade of white, while his wife had turned a bright shade of red. 

“What!? Since when were you gay? And Bill! Harry is a decade younger than you! What were you thinking? How could you both make a decision like that? Getting married, after such a short time together! And what about Ginny, Harry? Have you just been leading on our daughter this entire time?” Molly ranted. 

“That was a huge misunderstanding on Ginny’s part. Trust me, that was all one-sided. I’ve always been gay, and I always will be.” Harry respond, annoyed. 

“And, to answer your other questions and accusations, Mother,” Bill started, “I’ve always been gay, I just decided to keep it under the radar. And Harry and I don't care about the age difference, we love each other and our age has nothing to do with that. We’ve been together for three years, and we’d already planned to get married once Harry was of age before we found out about this lovely upcoming addition to our family. And yes, Ginny is simply delusional, because Harry and I have, as I said, been together for three years, and I doubt she's going to change that.” Bill finished determinedly, waiting for a response. 

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback at the information she had just received. “But when did you two even get together?” She finally asked. 

“We started going out after the World Cup, after we first met.” Harry said, a faint smile on his face. 

“William Arthur Weasley! He was underage! What were you thinking?” Molly yelled. 

“Molly, they've already told us that they love each other. Isn't that enough? I'm not saying that I'm very pleased with how things are, but I'm not against it. They can live their lives how they want.” Mr. Weasley said, speaking up for the first time. 

Chuckling at the scandalized look on his mother's face, Charlie walked over and put a hand in her shoulder. “Oh, come on Mum. Does it really matter? We should be celebrating! You're getting the grandchild you've always wanted.” 

“Or maybe grandchildren.” The twins added, “If the twins' gene carries.”

“Fine. But I'm still not pleased with you.” Molly relented. 

“So, what's your plan?” Charlie asked, turning to face the couple. 

“Well, after we discussed things, we figured that I’d take my NEWTs over break and graduate early. Then after we’re married we’ll live at Bill’s. And, I figured I can work as a writer, that way I can stay home with the baby but still contribute to our income.” Harry explained. “We actually might move, since I’ve got several homes now that I’ve come into my inheritance. 

“Nice catch Bill.” George laughed. 

“Yeah, he's pretty,” Fred said. 

“and smart.” They finished together, winking at the couple.

“Don't I know it.” Bill grinned, kissing Harry's head. “Well, we’d better be off. Thank you, for hearing us out, and not kicking us out.” 

With that, the curse breaker and the-boy-who-lived flooed back to Hogwarts, please that they had managed to not burn any bridges. 

00000000000000000000000

“Well that went well.” Harry sighed happily, leaning into Bill’s chest. 

“Yeah, better than I thought it would. Dad was a big surprise.” Bill agreed, holding the smaller man to his chest. 

“Well he helped a lot, so we need to make sure to thank him again. Maybe I can finally explain the function of a rubber duck to him.” Harry added thoughtfully, causing Bill to let out a deep chuckle. 

“I’m sure he would love that.”


End file.
